Monstruosités
by Cynical Hysteria
Summary: TokioHotel. TwoShots. Bill n'avait que six ans, et son père n'aurait jamais dû le livrer à ces monstres le mercredi après-midi. Dix ans plus tard, Tom apprend ce qu'on a fait à son petit frère. L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme ?
1. Le monstre est un homme

**M O N S T R U O S I T ****É**** S**

_Cynical Hys._

"Je veux arrêter" couine Bill en entourant son petit corps maigre de ses bras. "J'ai froid, je veux plus."

Deux visages se tournent vers le sien, et les deux hommes doivent baisser la tête pour regarder Bill qui gesticule, assis sur un canapé trop grand, parmi les coussins trop grands, ses fins bras blancs enroulés autour de son torse sous la peau duquel saillent ses côtes. Bill est si petit et si maigre. Les deux hommes échangent un regard ; l'un d'entre eux a le visage sévère et déterminé, mais l'autre semble apitoyé.

"Emil, laisse-le s'habiller pendant qu'on fait le premier montage photo" demande le plus jeune des deux hommes d'une voix assez douce, un peu chevrotante sur la fin de la phrase.

"Bastian, si je voulais ton avis je te le demanderais" raille l'autre, assis derrière un ordinateur portable qui mouline dans un bourdonnement brûlant, la main posée sur la souris et les yeux rivés sur l'écran. "En place. On n'a pas fini. "

"Emil, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Jörg a demandé à ce qu'il ne tombe pas malade" siffle Bastian entre ses dents, serrant la ceinture molletonnée de son peignoir entre ses doigts sur les phalanges desquels poussent de fins poils bruns.

"Bien sûr que je le sais" rétorque Emil en haussant les épaules, soupirant ensuite en cherchant à tâtons, sur la table, sa tasse de café. "Il y a le chauffage. Ce petit con fait semblant, c'est tout."

Bastian jette un regard embarrassé à Bill qui les observe tous les deux, allongé à l'envers sur le canapé, la nudité de son corps cachée par un grand coussin qui tombe sur ses cuisses dressées contre le dossier du sofa. Bastian penche la tête sur le côté et baisse les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas froid, et ils n'ont commencé que depuis à peine une demi-heure. Il se tourne finalement vers Emil d'un geste à peu près décidé.

"Je n'ai qu'à lui donner son peignoir, on peut bien faire une pause de dix minutes, non ?"

"Non" rétorque Emil après avoir longuement avalé sa gorgée de café, dont le reste fume abondamment dans le mug violet posé à nouveau sur la table. "Son père vient le chercher à quinze heures comme prévu, il ne nous reste qu'une heure et demie. J'ai dit en place, Bastian. Maintenant."

"Emil, le gamin a froid, regarde, il a la chair de poule" s'entête le jeune acteur en montrant Bill d'un geste large. "On peut quand même lui donner, je sais pas, une petite couverture, un jus d'orange ? Il a six ans, Emil."

"Six ans et demi" corrige Bill depuis le canapé, avec un grand sourire auquel il manque une canine. "Je suis né dans pas beaucoup de temps, moi. Et puis Tom aussi. C'est mon frère."

Emil efface ce que vient de dire l'enfant d'un geste exaspéré de la main, et pointe le canapé du doigt en regardant sévèrement Bastian.

"Allez. Donne-lui une putain de couverture" concède-t-il avec un hochement désintéressé de la tête ; puis il ajoute pendant que l'autre se tourne pour saisir un petit plaid rouge en mohair : "On a qu'à faire un photo-shoot avec un plaid, ça peut être sexy."

Bastian opine en grommelant, et s'approche de Bill en lui tendant presque gentiment le plaid. Le petit garçon s'enroule dedans et ose sourire au jeune homme qui s'assoit près de lui sur le sofa. Bill le regarde un instant, et par réflexe sans doute, se décale à l'autre bout du canapé. Bastian soupire. Emil fait un geste vague en sa direction et le jeune acteur défait lentement la ceinture de son peignoir, puis fait glisser celui-ci sur ses épaules et ses bras. Le bout de tissu éponge tombe à terre. Bill ne regarde pas le corps dévoilé de l'homme et serre plus fort le plaid contre le sien. Emil saisit entre ses doigts experts un appareil photo, qu'il installe sur un trépied disposé en face du canapé, puis s'active pendant une ou deux minutes autour de ses deux acteurs, fermant d'abord les rideaux puis installant un paravent réflecteur et un projecteur. Alors que Bastian s'apprête à ramasser son peignoir, qui gît à ses pieds, Emil l'arrête d'un geste et secoue artistiquement la tête.

"Non, étale-le au pied du divan, ce sera très suggestif" commande-t-il, puis il se place derrière l'appareil et regarde dans l'objectif, fermant un œil.

Bill le regarde faire. Il sait à peu près ce qu'il va encore devoir faire. Son papa, il lui a bien dit, quand il l'a amené ici : "Tu restes assis, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne pleures pas, et tu penses au super panda que Papa va t'offrir quand tu rentreras à la maison." Bill a été sage la première fois, il a eu son panda. La fois d'après, Jörg lui a offert une madame panda pour aller avec son monsieur panda. Et puis Bill a dû y aller parce que c'était comme ça. Il sait bien ce qu'il doit faire : rester assis et penser à autre chose. Parfois les larmes viennent toute seules parce que ça fait mal, mais Emil dit en riant que "Ça pourrait rendre sexy" et Bill espère qu'il sera sexy, même s'il n'est pas très sûr de savoir ce que ça veut dire. Quand il n'est pas assez sexy, Emil n'est pas content ; et si Emil n'est pas content, Jörg n'offre à Bill qu'une paire de gifle, quand il rentre à la maison.

"Bon, on est prêt. Bastian, tu n'as qu'à faire ton affaire, je prendrai des photos en même temps. Quand tu veux."

"Très bien" réplique Bastian en essayant de se détendre, effectuant des rotations avec ses épaules. "Bill, viens à côté de moi s'il te plaît."

"Pourquoi ?" demande Bill, méfiant, serrant son plaid contre lui.

"Je te le dirai quand tu seras là." dit Bastian en tapotant le sofa à côté de sa cuisse nue.

Bill sait bien qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il s'approche, s'emmêlant un peu dans son plaid, et Bastian l'aide à s'asseoir bien sagement, entourant ensuite son bras autour de ses épaules. On entend les petits clics de l'appareil qui prend des photographies. Bill n'aime pas du tout ce son. Il lève son visage vers Bastian et demande d'une petite voix :

"Alors, c'était pour quoi ?"

"Emil prend des jolies photos de toi et moi" dit Bastian en caressant le corps de Bill, le poussant doucement en arrière pour l'allonger de tout son long sur le divan.

Il tire sur le plaid, que Bill ne veut pas lâcher. Les clics de l'appareil donnent un mal de tête à Bill. Bastian tire un peu plus fort et le plaid glisse des mains moites du garçonnet. Il est de nouveau nu ; ils le sont tous les deux. Bastian a l'air si grand au dessus de lui. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait ces clics sans cesse ? Bastian lui parle doucement, étendant ses petits bras maigres en croix de chaque côté de ses épaules, et posant ses mains sur son corps, notamment entre ses cuisses pour les écarter, et sur ses hanches pour les malaxer, coinçant son pouce dans le trou que forment l'os et la peau. Bill n'aime pas ce contact, Bastian a de grandes mains rêches. Le jeune homme est gentil… quand il a son peignoir. Emil encourage Bastian depuis derrière l'appareil par de petites exclamations excitées, de petits claquements de langue contre son palais, de petites onomatopées stimulantes.

"Bien…" murmure-t-il dans son objectif qui clignote sans cesse, enregistrant les clichés les uns après les autres. "Voilà, parfait. Ah, génial. Tu es génial Bastian, comme ça, voilà. Sur le ventre maintenant."

Bill se sent saisi à l'épaule et Bastian le fait pivoter sur le ventre. Bill s'accroche au coussin qu'il y a devant lui et le ramène sous son menton, l'entourant de ses bras. Il se souvient de cette fois, où ça avait fait tellement mal dans tout son corps. Où il avait saigné pendant deux jours quand il allait aux toilettes. Il se souvient de la fois où Bastian avait lavé son sexe avec un gant, parce qu'il y avait ces choses dégoutantes dessus et qu'elles venaient de lui, de Bill. Il se souvient et rien que ce souvenir fend tout son corps en deux. Bastian est en train de lécher là où il ne devrait pas. Il ne devrait même pas pouvoir regarder là. L'acteur darde trop sa langue, aussi, et elle fait mal, et elle ne devrait pas faire ça, pas là. Bill a envie de pleurer, même si ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est quelque chose à laquelle on ne s'habitue pas. Surtout pas quand on a six ans. Il entend derrière lui Bastian qui s'essuie la bouche sur son avant-bras, et l'acteur demande à Emil :

"Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?"

Bill regarde fixement devant lui. Il a peur de la réponse d'Emil.

"On a le temps" déclare finalement l'homme en regardant sa montre. "Tu peux le prendre si tu veux."

"Si je veux" répète Bastian en ricanant, et Bill sent le canapé s'enfoncer là où il pose ses points clos pour se positionner au dessus de lui. "Tu crois que je suis là pour quoi ?"

Bill ferme les yeux très, très fort. Le plus fort qu'il peut. Emil répond quelque chose comme "Si je ne te payais pas tu ne le baiserais pas si fort" et ils rient ensemble, et Bill ferme les yeux et essaye vraiment de ne pas entendre. De ne pas y penser. Il ne doit pas pleurer, il doit rester là et ne rien faire, comme son père le lui a dit. C'est facile de ne pas les écouter ; mais ça l'est moins de ne pas sentir cette énorme, cette gigantesque chose qui fait si mal là où elle ne devrait pas, où elle n'aurait jamais dû… entrer.

* * *

Tom a encore disparu. Il est vraiment impossible. Bill, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir blanche, rouge et bleue, arpente un peu au hasard les allées du magasin, et jette un regard à un T-shirt plutôt mignon, un tout noir à bandes blanches. Il zyeute la marque un instant, saisit le T-shirt et continue d'avancer. Saki l'intercepte au bout de l'allée.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?" demande le vigil d'un air suspicieux en désignant le bout de tissu du regard.

"C'est, euh, un T-shirt" articule Bill en l'étendant devant le grand homme pour lui montrer les bandes asymétriques qui rayent la texture entièrement noire et Fallen écrit en grand sur le torse. "Tu as vu comme il est magnifique ? Saki, c'est le T-shirt de ma vie, il faut que je le prenne."

"Tu as déjà douze T-shirts de ta vie, Bill, et ils sont dans les sept sacs que je viens de ramener au van." soupire Saki en pointant le T-shirt d'un vague geste de la main. "Avec les quatre jeans et la veste."

Bill supplie Saki, exposant par ordre d'importance tous ses arguments, ne s'emmêlant presque pas les pinceaux, et réussit à convaincre le vigil, ou du moins à l'exaspérer assez pour qu'il aille jusqu'à la caisse payer le T-shirt. Bill regarde tout autour de lui, cherchant son frère jumeau des yeux. Gustav est enfermé dans une cabine d'essayage et Georg essaye des bonnets et des lunettes de soleil devant un petit miroir qui a bien besoin d'être lavé, piochant dans un étalage d'accessoires allant des ceintures aux pulls en laine pour chiens. Mais Tom n'est pas là. Bill soupire ; son frère trouve toujours le moyen de s'éclipser. D'accord, Levis n'est pas vraiment une marque qu'il porte beaucoup, puisque toutes les collections de vêtements visent plutôt le moulant, mais il aurait quand même pu faire un effort, pour une fois. Le jeune garçon s'approche de Georg et observe le reflet de son ami dans le miroir un peu poussiéreux ; Georg porte une paire de Ray Ban à laquelle pend une étiquette, carré de carton de dix centimètres de côté, et qui fait un peu tache. Bill regarde le prix et ricane.

"Va convaincre Saki de prendre ça, et je t'appelle monsieur" déclare-t-il d'un ton enjoué en s'éloignant vers les cabines d'essayage, laissant Georg à ses grognements. "Gustav, qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ?"

"J'essaye des vêtements, Bill" réplique une voix derrière le rideau, et effectivement Bill peut entendre le bruit du tissu qui glisse contre une peau et un juron de la part du blondinet. "On est là pour ça, non ?"

"Si, c'est vrai" approuve distraitement Bill en regardant vers l'entrée du magasin à la recherche de son frère. "Dis-moi, tu sais où est Tom ?"

"Bien sûr, Bill ! Je vois à travers le rideau." râle Gustav avant de soupirer fortement dans un zip de fermeture éclair.

Bill, soupirant à son tour, arpente de nouveau les rangées de vêtements sous l'œil irrité du vigil qui attend devant le portique de sécurité. Bill s'approche de lui, lui demande où est son frère, et alors que Saki hausse les épaules, Bill croit apercevoir la casquette de Tom dans le magasin Von Dutch situé en face de Levis. Il se frappe le front en souriant béatement : comment n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il contourne Saki et sort dans le centre commercial, esquive quelques demoiselles en minishorts et une poussette où dort un petit garçon aux cheveux très bruns, et entre dans la boutique en cherchant Tom des yeux. Son frère est au fond du magasin, avec un vendeur qui, dos à Bill, expose à Tom deux baggys. Bill soupire, secoue la tête et s'approche à son tour, les mains sur les hanches.

"Tom, tu aurais pu prévenir avant de t'enfuir !" dit-il avec un petit sourire en contournant le vendeur qui tend à Tom le baggy le plus large pour ranger l'autre sur une étagère.

"Oups" soupire Tom en pliant le pantalon contre son torse, haussant légèrement une épaule.

Bill lui donne une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête et jette un regard au baggy que tient Tom dans les mains. Il est très clair et on dirait qu'il a été découpé de partout. Bref, il est laid. Bill retient un petit ricanement et suit son jumeau jusqu'à la caisse où le vendeur saisit, les yeux rivés sur le comptoir, le baggy des mains de Tom pour le fourrer dans un sac plastique signé Von Dutch. Pendant que Tom sort une carte de crédit que Saki a dû lui prêter pour faire quelques emplettes dans ce magasin, le vendeur relève la tête et tend le sac plastique à Bill avec un sourire aimable. Bill croise son regard et reste figé, le bras tendu. Le sac tombe lourdement sur le comptoir alors que le vendeur le lâche, distrait, pour attraper la carte de crédit. Il se confond en excuses et le saisit de nouveau, le tendant une nouvelle fois au jeune brun. Mais Bill, les lèvres entrouvertes, ne bouge pas. Il ne cille pas, ne respire pas, et son cœur ne bat pas. C'est lui, il l'a reconnu. Entre mille, il pourrait jurer que c'est Bastian. Il n'a pas vraiment vieilli, il a prix dix ans, et il n'est plus si jeune. Quarante-ans, peut-être un peu moins. Il observe Bill à son tour, semblant surpris de l'insistance avec laquelle ce dernier le fixe.

"Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?" demande-t-il finalement, baissant les yeux sur la petite machine où il vient d'enfoncer la MasterCard de Tom qui tape à présent le code.

"Bill, arrête, ne le regarde pas si fixement" murmure Tom à son oreille, pressant son poignet entre ses doigts, et Bill détache au ralentis son regard de Bastian pour plonger les yeux dans ceux de son frère.

Une larme, silencieuse, glisse sur sa joue et dégouline sur sa lèvre supérieure, entrant dans sa bouche entrouverte. Il ne cille pas, ne respire pas, et son cœur ne bat pas. Tom l'interroge du regard, serrant son poignet dans sa main et se retenant pour ne pas l'attirer à lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Le vendeur a plongé la carte et le ticket de caisse dans le sac plastique, et attend patiemment, droit sur ses jambes, n'ayant aucun souvenir de Bill ou du moins ne faisant absolument pas le rapprochement. Bill ne peut même pas parler. Son corps entier brûle, extérieur comme intérieur, et il a l'impression, soudain, de revivre la douleur qu'il a éprouvée toutes ces fois où… Sa langue, son sexe, ses doigts. Penser à autre chose, rester assis là, surtout. Tom s'excuse auprès de Bastian, et entendre son frère s'excuser à cet homme achève Bill qui baisse la tête et regarde loin devant lui, par terre. Il n'y aura pas d'autres larmes ; il n'est pas censé pleurer, même si ça peut rendre sexy. Bastian s'éloigne vers des porte-cintres au bout du magasin, pour faire du rangement. Il n'y a pas d'autre client dans le magasin. Tom tient la main de Bill dans la sienne, et le sac plastique repose sur le comptoir.

"Bill, explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demande Tom à voix basse, jetant un regard alentour avant d'embrasser furtivement les lèvres de son frère.

Bill ne peut même pas s'empêcher de détourner la tête. Non, il faut qu'il lui parle. Ou qu'il parte. Est-ce qu'il doit s'enfuir et essayer d'oublier, de nouveau, alors qu'un travail de dix ans vient d'être en une seconde complètement anéanti ? Bill n'a plus six ou sept ans, et maintenant Bastian est plus petit que lui, même s'il est bien évidemment plus massif. S'il pouvait, simplement, lui en décrocher une bien sentie dans la mâchoire… Il saignerait de la bouche, de cette bouche qui a commis tant de pêchers avec la sienne.

"Tom, je connais cet homme" soupire Bill en fermant enfin les yeux, deux autres larmes tombant sur sa veste en cuir. "Est-ce que tu… peux m'attendre à Levis avec les G ? S'il te plaît."

"Bill, c'est connaître cet homme qui te met dans cet état ?" s'inquiète Tom en plaquant ses paumes contre la nuque de Bill, l'approchant de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu es sûr qu'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'on s'en aille simplement ?"

"J'ai un compte à régler avec lui" articule Bill, et il embrasse son frère au coin des lèvres avant de murmurer : "J'arrive dans une seconde, c'est promis."

Tom lâche son frère et saisit son sac sans le quitter des yeux. Il trouve étrange que Bill ne lui parle pas du compte qu'il doit régler avec ce vendeur sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui demander. Mais il se retourne et sort du magasin, rejoignant Saki au portique de chez Levis. Bill s'avance d'un pas ferme vers Bastian qui sifflote, dos à lui. La cadence de ses pas ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'il arrive près de l'homme. Finalement, le parquet, sous ses pieds, craque, et Bastian se retourne, un T-shirt dans les mains, pour l'interroger du regard.

"Monsieur ?"

"Est-ce que tu t'appelles Bastian ?" demande Bill, crachant presque sa question, assassinant à maintes reprises Bastian du regard.

L'homme semble pris de court et réfléchit, ses yeux regardant tout autour de lui.

"Ne mens pas !" s'écrie Bill en pointant l'homme d'un doigt accusateur, le visage très pâle. "C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien toi ?"

"Je… Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne m'appelle plus comme ça depuis –"

"Depuis dix ans ?" demande Bill avec un humour amer.

"Depuis six ans et demi" répond le vendeur en pliant nerveusement le T-shirt entre ses doigts. "Ecoutez, je ne sais pas où vous avez pu entendre ce prénom mais, je ne suis plus Bastian. Je m'appelle Markus."

"Six ans et demi" répète Bill d'une voix blanche, ses yeux s'écarquillant en une expression effarée.

"Je… Monsieur, je suis désolé, je vous connais ?" demande Bastian en secouant doucement la tête, voulant paraître poli.

Bill regarde par terre, les sourcils froncés. Il ne sait plus bien pourquoi il est là, pourquoi il parle à cet homme qu'il a tenté d'oublier pendant dix longues années, et qui vient d'entrer de nouveau dans sa vie comme un coup de pied dans le ventre. Bill se remémore ses souvenirs comme on vomit du sang.

"N-Non" souffle Bill en marchant à reculons vers la sortie. "Je… Je ne connais pas de Markus."

"Je doute que vous ayez pu me connaître en tant que Bastian, vous semblez très jeune" affirme l'homme en voulant le raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie, mais entendre ce mot dans sa bouche fait l'effet d'une gifle à Bill qui le regarde comme s'il venait de le brûler.

"Je dois partir" murmure Bill en courant presque vers la porte.

"Au fait !" appelle Bastian depuis derrière les portiques. "Est-ce que vous êtes bien le chanteur dans ce groupe de rock dont je ne sais plus le nom ?"

Bill lui jette un dernier regard, amer et triste, les sourcils froncés. Il ne parvient même pas à s'imaginer que cet homme ne se souvient pas de lui. Ni de son regard apeuré, ni de sa manière de ne pas le regarder vraiment, ni cette douleur sur son visage. Il a même changé de nom pour oublier ce qu'il a fait. Mais rien n'efface ce qu'il a fait à Bill quand il avait six et sept ans. Il se retourne sans répondre, et s'éloigne en silence. Il n'a pas la force de dire son nom, ce nom de famille qu'il porte et dont il a tellement honte maintenant. Il n'aura plus jamais six ans et demi, ou sept ans, il n'aura plus jamais peur et mal, et il ne sera plus jamais nu devant deux hommes qu'il ne connaît presque pas, allongé sur un canapé duquel il ne peut presque pas descendre tout seul tellement il est grand. Mais ça ne soulage pas. Ça ne fait pas oublier le visage de cet homme, qui semble si honnête, simple vendeur chez Von Dutch, et qui a fait ces choses à son corps, ces monstruosités.

* * *

Bill est assis contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre son torse agité de tremblements convulsifs, et ses doigts griffent nerveusement ses avant-bras entourés autour de ses jambes maigres. Son front, posé contre ses genoux, est trempé de sueur et ses joues sont rouges et trempées de larmes. Son souffle est rauque et saccadé, et ses épaules se secouent au rythme de ses reniflements affolés. Bill dort. Pas d'un sommeil lourd ou même léger, pas d'un sommeil reposant, calme ou "qui porte conseil", pas d'un sommeil dans lequel on se plonge, apnée libératrice, pour échapper momentanément à ses soucis. Bill dort et cauchemarde, revit, une énième fois, la même horreur. Comment a-t-il pu réussir à se retenir tout ce temps ? Comment a-t-il pu promettre à son père de ne jamais rien dire à Tom ? Il sait très bien pourquoi, en fait. Jörg l'a menacé de faire du mal à Tom s'il savait ce qu'on faisait à Bill les mercredis après-midi, et Bill a promis de ne jamais rien lui dire. Depuis, Jörg a disparu on-ne-sait-où, après avoir divorcé avec leur mère, et Bill n'a aucune idée d'où peut être son père ; et à vrai dire c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Il ne peut même pas imaginer, dans ses pires cauchemars, affronter le regard de son géniteur dix ans après ce qu'il a subi par sa faute et avec son consentement. Bill avait en quelque sorte réussit à s'exorciser de ces films, de ces photographies sur lesquels des centaines de pédophiles avaient dû fantasmer, mais tous ces efforts ont été vains : Bastian, ou peut importe son nom, a tout gâché, comme il a gâché l'enfance de Bill, ses rêves, son innocence, son corps, et, putain, son âme aussi. Il sait que maintenant, en s'asseyant sur un canapé marron et juste un peu trop mou, il sentira au fond de ses entrailles la peur et la honte qu'il a ressenti, nu allongé sur ce canapé, tous les mercredis pendant presque une année. Si seulement tout pouvait simplement disparaître comme Emil, mort huit ans plus tôt en prison après avoir été dénoncé par un internaute pour pornographie infantile. Mort on-ne-sait-comment, et on ne veut pas le savoir. Bill aimerait bien pouvoir vivre pleinement, mais quelque chose a été arraché il y a dix ans, sur ce divan. Il n'avait que six ans et demi.

"Bill, réveille-toi" chuchote une voix près de son oreille, et une main tiède, qui répand sur sa peau une chaleur agréable, se pose tendrement sur son épaule. "Tu t'es endormi par terre, Bill."

"Ugh, désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit" réplique Bill en s'essuyant précipitamment les yeux et le front du revers de la manche. "Tu étais où ?"

Tom caresse son front humide et repousse ses cheveux en bataille hors de son visage du bout des doigts, doucement, avant de sourire en contemplant ses yeux d'où le noir a coulé, formant sur ses pommettes saillantes de grands cernes noirâtres. Il embrasse sa joue puis ses lèvres, passant calmement sa langue entre elle pour caresser la muqueuse de sa lèvre inférieure de son bout. Bill soupire d'aise et le goût rassurant de son frère chasse ses envies de suicide pour un moment.

"J'ai joué à Dofus avec Georg, on croyait que tu étais à la douche" explique Tom avec un petit ricanement, caressant la nuque de son frère en effectuant de petits cercles de sa paume.

"Je me suis endormi" réplique Bill en se relevant péniblement.

"Pourquoi tu as fermé les volets ? Il n'est que deux heures et demie. Ta chambre sent le renfermé, ouvre la fenêtre et les volets, et arrête de rester enfermé ici, viens avec nous dans le salon !"

"Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rester ici, sur l'ordinateur" répond Bill en appuyant sur le bouton à côté de la fenêtre.

Les stores, un peu sales, se relèvent seuls dans un grondement mécanique. Bill ouvre la fenêtre et se tourne vers son frère, essayant de lui sourire vaguement. Tom hausse les épaules.

"Bill, ça fait deux jours que tu ne manges presque pas et que tu restes ici toute la journée" remarque Tom après s'être mordu la lèvre. "Tu sais, je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas" sourit Bill en pressant l'épaule de son frère dans sa main. "C'est un petit coup de barre de fin de tournée, c'est tout."

"Bon" abdique Tom en se penchant pour embrasser le visage de Bill. "D'accord. Tu as faim ?"

"Non" réplique Bill en secouant la tête. "Geo et Gus doivent t'attendre, vas-y."

"Bill, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, tu entends ?" demande Tom à voix basse, embrassant encore Bill dans le cou et sur les clavicules, le serrant dans ses bras.

"Bien sûr que je t'appelle" répond Bill sur le même ton, entourant les épaules de son jumeau de ses deux bras et fixant le plafond en se concentrant sur la bouche de Tom contre sa peau nue et tendue.

Tom soupire et son souffle s'accélère dans le cou de Bill, ses mains pétrissant les hanches et les fesses inexistantes de son frère dans une précipitation un peu maladroite mais très agréable. Il murmure entre deux succions :

"J'ai envie de toi."

"Je sais" rétorque Bill en gloussant pendant que Tom aspire sa pomme d'Adam entre ses lèvres. "Mais vas-y, va avec les G, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. On verra ça ce soir."

"Non, tu ne comprends pas" chuchote Tom en passant ses mains sous son T-shirt, griffant presque son ventre en titillant son nombril de l'ongle du pouce. "J'ai envie de te baiser maintenant."

Bill repousse Tom assez fermement, le regardant dans les yeux avec un petit air moqueur. Il remet sa casquette en place et enroule une dread sur son index. Tom baisse les yeux, un peu rougissant.

"Ne sois pas si pressé" raille Bill en soufflant sur les lèvres rougies de son frère. "On a notre temps."

"Je bande" remarque Tom en haussant les épaules, s'excusant presque.

"Petit dépravé" ricane Bill en s'agenouillant devant son frère pour défaire sa ceinture de ses doigts maigres et alourdis de bagues gothiques.

Tom plonge ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et malaxe son crâne comme pour le masser, n'allant ni trop fort ni trop brutalement, et sans mettre les ongles. Bill adore qu'on lui masse la tête et Tom le sait parfaitement. Bill abaisse doucement le baggy et le boxer de son frère et embrasse son sexe érigé contre sa joue. Il s'amuse beaucoup lorsqu'il suce son frère, parce que Tom a beaucoup d'endurance au lit, mais pour ce qui est des fellations, il est très précoce et n'a jamais réussi à se tenir plus de quelques minutes. Son affaire est vite réglée, Bill caresse ses hanches un peu saillantes et retrace son V pubien du bout des doigts, ses bagues métalliques font sursauter Tom lorsqu'elles entrent en contact avec sa peau, et ses lèvres un peu gercées raclent contre le long de son membre. Tom aime que Bill fasse ça si rapidement, et si bien. Son frère est très appliqué avec lui, il l'adore pour ça. Après l'orgasme, Bill essuie soigneusement ses lèvres et les cuisses du guitariste, replace son boxer sur ses flans et boucle sa ceinture d'un mouvement de poignet. Tom le relève en saisissant ses épaules pour les attirer à lui et l'embrasse, mêlant son propre sperme à sa salive et serrant son frère contre lui. Bill sourit, un peu absent.

"Petit dépravé toi-même" chuchote Tom avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner vers le salon.

"C'est un plaisir" réplique Bill pour lui-même, et il fait un tour sur lui-même dans sa chambre, tendant ses bras autour de lui.

Bill remarque à chaque fois que son frère lui redonne, par ses baisers et ses regards, et sa voix et ses étreintes, le goût de vivre – qui se mêle généralement au goût de son sperme ou de sa salive. Bill aime énormément son frère jumeau, peut-être et même sans doute un peu trop. Ils ont commencé à s'embrasser et à se toucher vers neuf ans. Ils ont couché ensemble à treize ans, et depuis, ils ne peuvent plus s'arrêter. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour à proprement parlé ; c'est pire. Tom est la seule personne avec laquelle Bill ait jamais couché, même s'il sait que son frère, lui, est habitué à aller voir ailleurs. Bill l'imiterait s'il le en était capable, mais il ne peut simplement pas. Il est attiré par certaines filles, et par certains garçons également, mais le traumatisme de son enfance le terre dans les bras de son frère comme dans une cachette secrète d'où il ne sortira jamais. Bill attrape son ordinateur portable qui est posé par terre dans un coin de la grande chambre, et s'installe en tailleur sur son lit. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a envie de faire, écrire une chanson ou mettre à jour son MySpace… Il surfe sur Internet pendant un moment, allant de publicité en publicité, et tombe sur une fenêtre pop-up qui est passée à travers le pare-feu. Il faut cliquer pour "entrer dans l'univers des Bisounours". Bill soupire en faisant un petit sourire et clique, entrant sur un site joliment décoré avec des liens photo, vidéo et audio. Bill ne comprend pas très bien mais s'aventure sur le site et clique sur différents liens avant de comprendre, les yeux écarquillés et portant une main à sa bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, que c'est un site pédophile. Il a d'abord dans l'idée de fermer la fenêtre, choqué par le titre de la "vidéo du jour" qui s'affiche à gauche de l'écran.

"Petit Coquin se fait péter la rondelle par quatre gros cochons" souffle Bill, son cœur battant furieusement à ses tempes. "Mon Dieu."

Les photos promo sont horrifiantes, monstrueuses. Bill ouvre le lien permettant de choisir son petit compagnon parmi la liste des disponibilités : une petite fille, ou un petit garçon, ou les deux en même temps, 

une préadolescente, des partouzes…, et lit les prénoms les uns après les autres. Il y a en tête de liste une Angelika, suivie par Rosemarie, Stefan, Petra, Siegfried, Trine, Sybille, Roman, Otto, Maximilian, Konrad, Gisela, et… Bill. Il y a d'autres noms qui viennent après, certains d'entre eux ne sont pas allemands et ils ont, entre parenthèses, une annotation en italique : chinoise, scandinave, hispanique, africain. Bill baisse la tête et croit un instant qu'il va vomir. Puis il clique sur son propre nom, parce qu'il s'en sent obligé : il doit voir, il doit savoir. Il n'a jamais vu ces photos, prises de lui avec Bastian, ni ces films de quelques minutes où lui-même, enfant d'un mètre dix, se fait sucer par le grand blond massif qu'était Bastian à l'époque. Il y a même un espace commentaires. Bill croit qu'il va mourir. Il y a des clichés monstrueux, inhumains. Les yeux de Bill se brouillent sans qu'il le veule, agressés par l'horreur de ces images, et lorsqu'il lit les commentaires, son estomac se noue à l'intérieur de lui, et sa bouche devient affreusement sèche.

"Appétissant, c'est une fille ?"

"On peut le louer ?"

"Miam. J'en mangerais. Il a un cul ultra-extensible ! La quatrième photo me fait bander."

"J'ai joui en dix secondes en me branlant devant la deuxième vidéo."

"Il est archi-baisable, quel âge il a ? Putain, j'ai envie de lui trouer le cul."

Bill ferme l'ordinateur dans un claquement sec, le repousse assez violement loin de lui, le rouvrant à moitié sans s'en rendre compte, et glisse sur la moquette de sa chambre, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa bouche est sèche et tordue en un rictus de douleur, et sa maigreur s'est repliée sur elle-même, formant au sol une petite boule tremblante, d'où s'échappe des sanglots nerveux, affolés, et Bill est comme une petite bête blessée qui sait qu'elle va mourir. Il ne réfléchit plus, plus à rien, et il n'y a en lui que la douleur qui s'introduit, comme lorsqu'il avait six ans. Il avait six ans, bordel. Il n'était qu'un enfant.

* * *

Tom marche dans le couloir en regardant par terre, une dread tournicotant avec automatisme entre son index et son pouce droit. Il arrive devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de son frère. Bill a disparu. Tom fronce les sourcils et vérifie d'un coup d'œil que son frère ne dort pas, emmitouflé sous ses couettes trop épaisses, et qu'il ne fume pas sur le balcon non plus. Il n'est nulle part dans la chambre, dont le rideau blanc, en partie translucide, virevolte devant les battants de la porte-fenêtre. Tom s'apprête à faire demi-tour et retourner dans le salon, jetant un regard un peu partout en passage, lorsque son regard accroche à l'ordinateur portable posé sur le lit, un peu de travers, et à moitié dissimulé sous un pli de la couette qui s'est un peu défaite lorsque Bill a glissé à terre, le visage entre les mains. Une petite diode clignote sur le côté du portable, l'ordinateur mal fermé n'est pas encore en veille. Tom s'approche, ses pieds nus, un peu humides à cause du contact prolongé avec le parquet du salon, glissent avec difficulté sur la moquette un peu vieille et rêche, et il se laisse choir sur le lit avant d'ouvrir avec précaution le clapet de la machine qui ronronne contre les draps. Une page web est ouverte. Bill ne va pas souvent sur Internet, à part pour télécharger un ou deux mangas ou updater son MySpace, et les couleurs vives de l'arrière-plan agressent un peu les yeux de Tom qui fronce les sourcils. Il lit à mi-voix, posant avec automatisme son index droit sur la petite plaque noire servant de souris et se penchant presque timidement en avant :

"Bienvenue au pays des Bisounours – choisissez votre petit pantin"

Il clique un peu partout, ses yeux sautant d'un mot à l'autre, d'une publicité pop-up à l'autre, fermant les fenêtres pornographiques qui s'ouvrent les unes après les autres, liens commerciaux vers d'autres sites du même genre. Il ouvre petit à petit la bouche en comprenant de quoi il s'agit. Sa voix, éraillée, n'étant plus qu'un murmure, chuchote entre ses dents les gros titres les uns après les autres.

"Sélectionnez votre Petit Coquin ou votre Petite Coquine…"

Il déglutit de plus en plus difficilement. Il n'arrive pas à croire que ce site s'affiche sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Bill. Ce n'est pas possible.

"Photo-shoot : les Bisounours se débattent sous la pluie." articule Tom, intrigué mais suspicieux quant à la signification de ce topic.

Il clique. Des photos numériques d'excellente qualité s'affichent les unes après les autre, à chacune sa légende et à chacune son bébé-acteur aspergé de sperme par un acteur adulte : des petits garçons, des petites filles, se débattent comme ils peuvent sous l'étreinte répugnante de leurs bourreaux, parfois ils sont deux voire trois à tenir leurs bras minuscules, et leurs beau visage sont inondés de larmes et tâchés de la semence des hommes qui se branlent au-dessus d'eux, contre leur joue… Tom ferme les yeux et il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Est-ce que Bill… ? Non, non, non. C'est impossible. Non.

"Vidéo Promo-Porno à ne pas rater ! Joli Bisounours se fait tâter le trouffion" lit Tom lentement, les yeux rivés sur cette phrase que clame une annonce écrite en énorme, clignotant en haut de l'écran.

Il clique ; il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il clique. La qualité de la vidéo n'est pas aussi bonne que les photographies, et la première chose que Tom voit lorsque la vidéo démarre, c'est le visage d'un enfant, maigre et incroyablement petit, qui se fait doucement allonger sur un canapé par un grand blond massif. Tom fronce les sourcils : il lui semble qu'il connaît cet homme au sourire rieur et aux yeux petits et vicieux, aux mains larges et qui semblent ignoblement grandes contre le sexe minuscule du petit être qui ne s'agite même pas sur le sofa, allongé et semblant presque mort. La caméra s'approche, on peut deviner qu'un homme la tient contre son épaule et avance vers le divan à pas lents et réguliers. L'angle s'abaisse presque au dessus des deux acteurs dont l'enfant regarde l'objectif, comme un appel à l'aide. Tom a un haut-le-cœur. Il ne peut même pas détacher son regard des yeux noirs, vifs, mourants, du petit garçon qui fixe la caméra avec une douleur indescriptible plaquée sur son visage, le défigurant totalement. Il a l'impression de savoir qui il est, de le connaître, et la qualité plutôt médiocre de l'image les sépare dans le temps : la vidéo date de plusieurs années, moyennant sa qualité. Le regard de Tom effleure la légende de la vidéo, écrite en abrégé sous le carré qui diffuse le court-métrage. "Bill, tu aimes ça pas vrai ?"

"Bill" répète Tom, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser et sa mâchoire se crisper, ses muscles se contractant pour paralyser tout son corps dans une sensation de banquise qui se brise, et qui fond. "Bill. C'est Bill."

Comment ne l'a-t-il pas reconnu plus tôt ?! Non ! Non, ce n'est pas lui, c'est impossible, non ! Tom se met à pleurer, à pleurer comme jamais un être humain sur Terre n'a pleuré, et sa voix se brise contre les murs, dans son cœur, dans sa gorge, et son cœur se déchire, s'enflamme comme un âtre de cheminée, et la fumée l'étouffe ; il ne voit plus rien, il n'existe plus. Son petit frère, son tout petit frère, son minuscule petit frère jumeau qui est là, allongé sur le côté, les bras ballants, sa peau est si claire et si tendre, et derrière lui cet homme horrible qui fait ces choses contre son corps, avec ses mains, ses doigts tendus à l'intérieur… Non. Non, Tom ne peut pas. Tom n'y arrive pas. C'est impossible, il refuse. Bill. Non, Bill, non ! Pas Bill, pas aussi jeune, pas comme ça, pas lui. Tom halète, il ne parvient même plus à contrôler son souffle rauque et torturé, son torse fait si mal, à l'intérieur tout est en ébullition. Il regarde mieux le nom de son frère, écrit près du petit film qui défile, inhumain, devant ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Il y a un lien. Il y a un lien sur le nom de son frère. Tom clique, ses doigts tremblants font agiter le curseur sur l'écran, et une page web s'ouvre. Une liste de vidéos, de photographies, s'affiche. Bill a sa propre homepage. Il y a ces vidéos aux noms horribles, aux noms si sous-entendus, avec ces jeux de mots malsains, et ces commentaires d'internautes excités, qui fantasment sur cet enfant apeuré allongé là comme un corps sans vie, et qui attend simplement sa fin. Il n'y a plus rien après. Animé par une espèce de fureur nerveuse, qui agite chaque parcelle de ses muscles, qui secoue toute sa pauvre carcasse meurtrie, il clique sur tous les liens et regarde, observe, avec ce dégueulis de lave bouillante qui germe entre ses côtes, et qui remontent en lui dans un grondement sourd, violent, et qui prévient le monde de la férocité avec laquelle Tom est sur le point de dévaster sa vie. Il voit toujours ce même homme, ce même monstre blond et massif, large des hanches et des épaules. Il sait qu'il le connaît. Qui ? Qui est-ce ? Où faudra-il le chercher, où va-t-il le trouver, où le tuera-t-il à mains nues ? Il ne parvient même pas à se souvenir. Il connaît ce visage. Il en est sûr, certain. Et quand il se souviendra, il espère simplement que cet homme sera assez loin de lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. La fureur de Tom est une avalanche lancée à pleine vitesse sur le flan d'une montagne, et rien ni personne ne peut plus l'arrêter. Comment ont-ils osé ? Comment Bill a-t-il pu supporter ça pendant dix ans, voire plus, sans rien dire à personne, comment ? Comment Tom n'a-t-il pu rien voir à ce point ? Il a mal, il a tellement mal, et honte d'avoir pénétré son frère, d'avoir touché, embrassé, sucé, doigté, baisé son frère comme un chien, dans n'importe quelle position, dans n'importe quel endroit, jusqu'à le faire jouir comme une salope dans de petits cris suraigus et qui le faisaient éjaculer à son tour au plus profond de son cul. Il a tellement honte, comment a-t-il pu laisser faire ça à son petit Bill, à son si petit frère, si fragile ?

"Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande Bill d'une petite voix, se tenant debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon ordinateur ?"

"Je…" bégaye Tom en éloignant par réflexe sa main du clavier, fixant son frère en cillant. "Bill, Bill, oh mon Dieu, Bill, j'ai vu, je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Bill, si j'avais su, Bill je suis désolé, pardon, je n'ai rien vu, Bill, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Excuse-moi, si j'avais su, pardon, pardon…"

Tom est agenouillé contre le ventre de son frère, et serre ses hanches de ses mains, l'attirant à lui tellement fort que Bill en perd à moitié l'équilibre, et le guitariste pleure contre son ventre creux et chaud, qui se soulève rapidement alors que Bill enroule ses bras autour des épaules de Tom pour le serrer contre lui à son tour, s'agenouillant aussi et plongeant son visage pâle dans les dreadlocks de son frère.

"Je sais, Tom" murmure-t-il en se mordant les lèvres de toutes ses forces, refusant de fermer les yeux et les écarquillant au contraire, regardant droit devant lui dans une sorte de torpeur dangereuse. "Non, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir… Tu n'aurais pas dû…"

"Bill, Bill, qui c'était ? Qui c'était ce mec, le blond ? Bill, dis-moi son nom, dis-moi qui c'est. Je le connais, je le sais, je sais que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, Bill dis-le moi, dis-moi qui c'est. Il faut que je sache."

"Tom, non, je t'en supplie…" gémit Bill en passant ses doigts tremblants entre les dreads emmêlées de son frère. "Non, je voulais pas, tu devais pas savoir…"

Tom tient toujours son frère contre lui, contre son torse auquel colle son T-shirt trop large, et qui se soulève en désordre au rythme affolé, effréné de son cœur qui souffre et qui hurle vengeance. Il saisit avec une presque violence le visage de Bill entre ses mains, ses doigts parcourant ses tempes et ses pommettes un peu au hasard, caressant et serrant sa peau comme pour se persuader de sa présence. Ses yeux parlent pour lui, et supplient en s'écarquillant presque douloureusement, et la lumière qui les animait a disparu.

"Il s'appelle Bastian" cède Bill en baissant honteusement la tête, ce nom, en sortant de sa propre bouche souillée par la sienne et par autre chose aussi, lui faisant vraiment mal. "S'appelait. Il a changé de nom. J'imagine qu'il… voulait oublier, changer de vie peut-être. Ou échapper à la police. Peu importe, maintenant il s'appelle Markus."

"Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part" dit Tom à mi-voix, encourageant Bill à continuer du bout des lèvres, effleurant celles de son jumeau avec une douceur triste.

"Au magasin Von Dutch" soupire Bill, le timbre d'habitude si sexy et un peu nasillard de sa voix s'évaporant en un souffle comme une rosée timide.

Tom se recule soudain comme s'il venait de se brûler. Le blond au pif un peu rougeau, aux légers airs de russe et à la carrure voutée, rondelette et massive de Gustav ? Le petit gars qui avait l'air un peu pédé au rayon large, à trier les pulls et les sweet-shirts ? Tom a l'impression qu'on vient de le gifler. Il a souri à ce gars-là, il a salué ce gars-là. Il lui a parlé comme à n'importe qui, et cet homme, cet étranger aux quelques rides d'expression au dessus des sourcils, c'était Bastian ? Un ancien acteur porno, doublé d'un pédophile en cavale ? Tom cligne des yeux, il n'y croit pas, il ne peut pas y croire. Il ne veut pas. Bill le sert fort, si fort contre lui, contre son corps, contre son cœur, contre tout ce qu'il lui reste d'amour et de vie, et d'humanité. Tom murmure dans ses cheveux, ses larmes glissant de ses yeux, de ses cernes, de ses joues creusées jusqu'à l'épaule de son jumeau, ses mèches blanches et noires, pas bien lissées et pas lavées.

"Bill, je suis tellement désolé" répète Tom, pressant le T-shirt de Bill qui sent la sueur, les larmes et Bill entre ses doigts, serrant tellement fort que les jointures de ses mains blanchissent, comme de peur. "Je suis désolé pour tout. Je suis coupable. Coupable de tout, je sais, je sais, pardonne-moi."

"Non" souffle encore Bill, fermant les yeux pour laisser deux énièmes larmes glisser de sous ses paupières fatiguées. "C'est faux."

"Je t'aime vraiment tu sais, c'est pas que du sexe" dit Tom en se reculant pour observer encore son frère qui semble presque trop faible pour se tenir sur ses genoux seul. "J'avais jamais prévu tout ce qui s'est passé, tout a été si vite et, et je t'aimais tellement et il fallait que, que ça arrive, et j'y pouvais rien et, tu avais enduré tellement de choses et tu n'as pas dit non et j'aurais dû voir…"

"Arrête, Tom" demande Bill à mi-voix, frottant ses mains à la fois sèches et moites contre les épaules de Tom, le repoussant et l'approchant à la fois, sans contrôler ses mouvements. "Je voulais tout ça, je le voulais vraiment, et tu n'es pas responsable. Je voulais autant que toi."

"Embrasse-moi Bill, embrasse-moi partout, tout le temps, je t'en supplie."

Bill se penche en avant comme par réflexe, et colle ses lèvres contre celles, avides et mouillées, de son frère. Elles ont un goût salé et lointain, et l'haleine de Tom glisse contre sa langue jusqu'à la jonction de son palais et de sa cloison nasale, envahissant son nez pendant que ses bras s'entourent d'eux-mêmes un peu partout autour de lui pour maintenir sa bouche enfoncée contre la sienne, goulûment. Bill ne peut même pas ouvrir la bouche plus, et toute sa vie passe devant ses yeux clos au ralentis. Tout prend une plus belle couleur, un goût tellement meilleur, et Tom contre lui sent les battements effrayés, affolés de son cœur contre ceux, rapides et denses, du sien. Tout se mêle en eux, tout à la fois. Et l'être qui s'était divisé en deux pour créer deux victimes, se ressoude en un seul et même bourreau. Tom se redresse violement, séparant leurs corps, leurs lèvres, leurs esprits, séparant tout, et enjambe presque Bill, complètement désorienté, maladroit, s'élançant dans le couloir, ses jambes un peu empêtrées dans le baggy qu'il a acheté deux jours plus tôt, chez Von Dutch. Il se jette contre les murs, se précipite contre la porte d'entrée, l'ouvre dans un claquement sonore lorsque le battant cogne violement contre le mur, fouille avec une frénésie effrayante dans un petit pot où sont entassés quatre trousseaux de clés dont la plupart des clés sont rouillées et n'ouvrent plus aucune serrure depuis des lustres. Finalement, arrachant un trousseau duquel pendent deux petites clés et une plus ancienne, plus grosse et plus compliquée, il se jette sur le palier et appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Bill apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, étrangement calme, les mains posées contre le battant, le regard vide et triste.

"Tu ne devrais pas" dit-il à voix presque basse, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'adresse de son jumeau. "Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit, tu…"

"J'ai tous les droits" hurle presque Tom, la voix rauque et brisée, levant le poing vers son frère ; puis il recule d'un pas.

Tom s'approche de Bill et caresse son visage de sa main gauche, sa paume appliquée bien à plat contre la pommette saillante de son frère, glissant sur sa peau juste un instant. Tom embrasse les lèvres de Bill ; et se retourne en entendant le petit cliquetis métallique de la porte qui se débloque. L'ascenseur est là. Bill se mord les lèvres et croise les bras. A quoi bon le retenir ? Tout ça ne sert à rien. Il soupire et referme la porte d'un mouvement de poignet, se tournant ensuite vers le grand miroir qui prend tout un mur de l'entrée. Il se regarde, se fixe. Il se hait. Il ouvre la porte à la volée, court dans les escaliers à la poursuite de son frère, ouvre toutes les portes d'un grand coup de pied, traverse toutes les allées sous-terraines des caves de l'immeuble et s'arrête, hors d'haleine, devant la porte close de la cave des Kaulitz. Tom est déjà parti. Il a été plus vite que lui. Bill saisit le cadenas dans sa main et réalise que dans sa précipitation, son frère ne l'a pas correctement fermé. Il tire doucement, le cadenas cède, la porte s'ouvre. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Tout un fatras innommable encombre la minuscule pièce éclairée d'une ampoule veillotte et tremblotante, mais même dans la pénombre un peu inquiétante, on remarque immédiatement qu'il manque la grande batte de base-ball de Jörg, habituellement posée tout près de la porte, contre le mur.

"Oh mon Dieu" souffle Bill, portant une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement. "Oh non, oh non. "

Oh si, Bill. Oh si.

_(Seconde partie postée.)_


	2. L'homme est un monstre

_Cynical Hys._

Tom court. Il court à en perdre haleine, parcourant la moitié de la ville à pieds, et sans s'arrêter de courir, sans s'arrêter de serrer les dents, tellement fort qu'elles glissent les unes contre les autres dans un crissement sinistre. Un point de côté martèle son flan, sur lequel il appuie fermement sa main droite, tenant dans l'autre la batte de base-ball, tellement grande qu'elle touche presque le sol. Elle est lourde, puissante. Elle pèse dans sa main, sur son coude, contre sa hanche. Mais il court. Il ne s'arrête pas, et il est déterminé. Il ne pense même plus ; il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, et il le sait. Peu importe le prix, rien ne vaut l'innocence de Bill, rien ne vaut la vengeance. Il grimpe les escalators en sautant avec agilité deux marches à la fois, s'accroche aux piliers du centre commercial pour tourner dans les galeries, suit des yeux quelques panneaux indicateurs, monte et descend de niveau, et s'arrête devant la vitrine de chez Von Dutch, comme s'il avait heurté de plein fouet un mur invisible. Son regard se fixe vers l'intérieur du magasin. Bastian – ou Markus, peu importe – est bien là, debout, stable sur ses deux jambes larges, dos à Tom et arrangeant un T-shirt sur un mannequin. Tom ne veut même pas reprendre sa respiration ; il veut continuer d'haleter, comme ce fils de pute lorsqu'il enculait son frère de six ans. Une sorte de brouillard rouge et noir passe devant ses yeux, dans sa tête, et comme un taureau qui charge le matador pour l'encorner, Tom avance à pas lents vers l'entrée du magasin. Il entre tranquillement, écoute un instant les portes coulissantes se refermer derrière lui, et avance avec un calme brutal jusqu'à l'arrière du magasin. Bastian ne l'a pas entendu. Il parcourt le magasin, avance et recule dans les allées, regarde un peu partout et vérifie la stabilité d'un mannequin en vitrine, fouille, s'avance, recule. Tom l'observe, zieute ses moindres gestes comme un fauve fixe mécaniquement une proie. Et quelle proie. L'homme marche à pas lourds jusqu'à l'arrière de magasin. Tom fait deux pas en avant, et l'ombre qui cachait vaguement son corps droit glisse derrière lui. Un néon ébloui son visage ; Bastian se tourne vers lui, surpris.

"Bonjour, Bastian" déclare Tom d'une voix grave et sinistre, comme le hululement d'un corbeau à la nuit tombée.

L'interpelé porte vivement une main à sa poitrine, par réflexe, les yeux grands ouverts, et son regard passe de Tom à la batte de base-ball qui pend de sa main, et de la batte à Tom de nouveau. Bastian ouvre la bouche pour parler, le visage pâle et le front suintant, il recule d'un pas, cherchant une issue des yeux, mais Tom lève une main presque réconfortante et annonce à voix haute :

"Tu es un ancien acteur de pornographie infantile, je me trompe ?"

"Quoi ? Moi ?" demande Bastian sur un ton atrocement faux, sa main tremblant nerveusement contre sa cuisse. "Non, vous devez vous tromper, je m'appelle –"

"Markus" complète Tom avec un hochement bref de la tête. "Bien sûr. Tu te souviens de Bill ? Bill, il avait six ans quand tu l'as baisé devant les caméras pour la première fois."

"N-Non, vous devez faire erreur" répète Bastian en secouant vivement la tête, son regard affolé ne quittant plus la batte de base-ball qui se balance sous la main crispée du guitariste.

Tom s'approche, lève la batte et l'abat sur l'épaule du grand blond qui s'écroule par terre dans un grand craquement sonore. Il gémit, grogne, jette un regard désespéré vers l'entrée du magasin, mais de là, on ne peut pas le voir et il le sait bien, tout comme Tom. Le jeune garçon relève la batte et frappe de nouveau. Au genou.

"Avoue. Tu te souviens de Bill ?" demande-t-il d'une voix cynique.

"Oui !" hurle Bastian, recroquevillé, tenant son genou brisé entre ses mains en geignant, suppliant Tom de ne pas lui faire de mal. "Je… Je ne voulais pas ! Je n'ai pas décidé que ce serait lui !"

"Tu as décidé de violer des enfants, sale pervers" s'écrie Tom en levant sa batte une troisième fois.

Il suspend son geste alors que Bastian hurle de terreur et se trainant par terre. Tom se penche en avant, et regarde le visage rouge et inondé de sueur de l'homme, le détaillant parfaitement.

"Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça à mon frère" remarque Tom en hochant la tête.

"Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un frère, je ne savais rien !" s'écrie Bastian en haussant une épaule, le regard suppliant. "Je ne savais rien à part que j'allais être bien payé."

"C'était un enfant, il avait l'âge d'être ton propre fils" remarque Tom d'une voix blanche, ne comprenant pas comment cet homme peut être si sûr de son innocence.

Il n'est pas innocent. Emil était aussi, voire encore plus coupable que lui, mais Emil est mort. Et il faut que quelqu'un paye maintenant.

"Tu es répugnant, sale, tellement sale" murmure Tom avec une grimace de dégoût. "Et tu as fait ces choses dégoûtantes à mon petit frère, sans même te sentir un tant soit peu coupable, ou en tort."

"Je savais que c'était mal, mais…" supplie Bastian, inventant ses excuses tout en parlant, la respiration saccadée et douloureuse, tenant son genou de deux mains moites, blanches et tremblantes. "J'avais besoin d'argent, je ne me contrôlais pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu aimer les enfants !"

"Tu aurais pu te faire aider, essayer d'arrêter !" hurle Tom de toutes ses forces, serrant ses deux mains contre le manche de la batte. "Sale pédophile, sale, sale, tellement sale ! Tu as touché Bill, mon Bill, mon Bill à moi, avec ces mains grasses, avec cette bouche dégueulasse et pleine de bave !"

Les accusations de Tom sonnent plus comme une sentence, un jugement. Il lève de nouveau son arme, et l'homme gisant par terre se recroqueville par réflexe. Tom affronte la nuque de Bastian, fusillant son corps du regard, avant de serrer plus fort la batte, prêt à l'abattre contre n'importe quelle partie du corps large et dissimulé sous des vêtements de gay qui se traine par terre.

"J'aurais préféré que tu fasses ces horreurs à mon propre corps, qu'à celui de Bill" souffle Tom, secouant misérablement la tête de gauche à droite. "Et tu ne l'as même pas reconnu, même quand il pleurait comme quand tu le pénétrais comme un bourrin. Tu n'as rien vu, tu ne t'ais pas souvenu. Tu me répugnes, tu es monstrueux."

"Je… Je suis passé à autre chose !" crie Bastian en serrant les mâchoires.

"Tu penses que Bill est passé à autre chose, lui ? Il n'oubliera jamais, jamais, ce qui tu lui as fait. Tu as gâché sa putain de vie, connard !"

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Tom frappe de nouveau. Plusieurs fois. Les hurlements stridents, les supplications de l'homme qui gît à terre, tentant minablement de se protéger de ses mains d'où dégouline du sang rouge foncé sur le sol plastifié, et le craquement de ses os, le clapotis de la batte contre la chair qui saigne, tout ça n'atteint plus son corps, plus son esprit. Il s'agit de frapper, sans plus jamais penser qu'on frappe.

"T'avais pas le droit !" s'époumone Tom en tapant de plus en plus fort. "T'avais aucun droit de toucher Bill ! De baiser Bill !"

L'homme ne crie plus. Tom le retourne sur le dos d'un coup de pied, et sa chaussure est salie de sang qui éclabousse même la jambe de son pantalon, puis il tombe à genoux dans la marre de rouge et défait avec dégoût la ceinture de Bastian dont les yeux papillonnent, ses membres sont mous et malléables, la plupart 

sont brisés. Tom baisse le pantalon du grand blond, se redresse, contemple l'arrière-train dénudé de Bastian qui ne bouge plus, et de la bouche duquel sortent de petits grognements plaintifs, et saisit la batte de base-ball à pleine mains. Il crache dessus, la saisit encore plus fermement à deux mains, la dresse au dessus de sa tête. Et l'enfonce au plus profond de l'homme qui ne crie même pas, un léger grondement glissant hors de ses entrailles, Tom sentant les os craquer, la peau se déchirer, le sang gicler partout. Et ne sentant plus rien à la fois.

"Tu lui as fait tellement de mal, tellement de mal" souffle Tom, suffocant, reculant de quelques pas et trébuchant, fixant l'horreur étendue devant lui et baissant ensuite les yeux sur ses mains, ne se contrôlant plus vraiment. "Tu comprends maintenant, à quel point il a pu souffrir ? J'espère que maintenant, tu sais à quel point ça fait mal."

Bastian est inconscient, et se vide de son sang qui dégouline sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Il y a comme un instant vide de mouvement, de sons, de vie. Tom secoue enfin la tête, ne supportant plus la vision du meurtre dont il vient de se rendre coupable. Sans même retirer la grande batte érigée entre les deux fesses écartelées de Bastian, Tom s'enfuit, dévalant les escalators en sens inverse, courant à toutes jambes dans les rues, sans sentir le point de côté, le mal qui dégouline dans ses veines comme le sang sur ses vêtements, sans entendre les gens murmurer sur son passage, sans voir, sans croire, sans se rappeler de rien. Il court, il court toujours plus vite, et dans sa tête, comme la grande batte dans le corps sans vie de Bastian qui ne respire plus au fond de sa boutique Von Dutch, est planté le nom de Bill, qu'il s'égosille à prononcer alors que ses jambes trébuchent, s'actionnent, pour l'emporter le plus loin possible de la monstruosité dont il vient de faire preuve. Comme un écho à celle des autres, et basculant dans la mort, la culpabilité et la peur, comme on devient addict parmi les addicts autour, plongeant dans la dépendance et l'inconscience sans pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Tom est-il un monstre maintenant ?

* * *

La salle se remplit petit à petit d'une foule innombrable de gens, d'anonymes, de curieux. Ils sont une bonne centaine, amassés au fond de la grande salle, derrière des barrières devant lesquelles une bonne dizaine de vigiles font les cent pas pour faire croire qu'ils font régner le calme. Ils ne se connaissent pas, ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils font là, mais ils veulent y être, parce qu'ils veulent voir. Ils veulent savourer. Ils ne sont qu'une foule compacte, sans pensées, sans réflexion, ils ne sont que ce bon peuple qui hue les meurtriers parce que ça donne un bon genre, et bien qu'ils ne savent rien, rien du tout, ils huent, ils s'en mêlent, parce qu'ils ne risquent rien à le faire, et qu'ils ne voient pas pourquoi ils s'en priveraient. Et puis, ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire, les pauvres, que de vivre par procuration. C'est de ces ragots ridicules et injustes que se nourrit le peuple, le bon peuple, le sale peuple.

"L'audience est ouverte !" clame une voix rauque et fatiguée, celle d'un vieil homme aux cernes bleuâtres qui se voûte dans un fauteuil en cuir, trop grand pour lui, derrière un bureau trop grand aussi et sur lequel gît le dossier d'instruction qu'il va juger aujourd'hui.

La foule d'hébétés s'agite un instant, et les vigiles ordonnent aux badauds émerveillés de se taire – ce qu'ils font docilement. Ils ne voudraient pas retarder le jugement des jumeaux Kaulitz, ces deux stars presque internationales, dont le visage depuis deux semaines est partout, dans les journaux à scandale, à la télévision… Ces deux jumeaux, rock stars allemandes, adulés à travers toute l'Europe à seulement seize ans, dont les deux prénoms effleurent toutes les bouches, saisissent chaque esprit, et suscitent dans les foyers allemands sans histoire, instruits par ARD tous les soirs, des réactions impensables, ridicules, grotesques. Ces gens ne savent rien. Mais ils ne savent même pas qu'ils ne savent rien. Alors, ils jugent sans connaître, ils jugent puisqu'ils croient savoir le faire. Et les voilà présents dans le fond sombre de ce tribunal pour mineurs situé dans les locaux de la Cour d'Assise, à attendre avec une impatience grasse et ignare, le jugement des Kaulitz. Ce n'est même pas pour le crime dont ils sont accusés qu'ils sont tous là, parce que ce crime les intrigue ou les révolte, non. Ils sont là parce qu'il y a des caméras, des fans qui pleurent en silence en serrant contre leur poitrine inexistante ou trop proéminente un poster de Tokio Hotel déchiré, parce qu'ils sont connus, célèbres, que ce n'est pas commun. Que c'est excitant, comme dans les films, d'être présent au jugement des deux jumeaux allemands les plus connus de l'Histoire qui sont accusés de meurtre. Quelle pathétique mascarade. Le silence se fait dans la salle, presque instantané. Le vieux juge, blasé et fatigué de voir tous ces meurtriers se défendre tant bien que mal, assis à sa gauche et se lamentant sur leur future condamnation, soupire, et personne ne le remarque. Lui, qu'il ne se plaigne pas, il est payé pour ça, pour être là et pour régner en maître absolu, d'user et d'abuser du pouvoir que lui procurent tous ses diplômes, pour être filmé par les caméras pendant qu'il envoie des gens à la mort.

"Faîtes entrer le premier accusé" demande-t-il à voix basse, et une lourde porte, presque invisible dans le mur de la salle, s'ouvre immédiatement.

Un jeune homme chétif, apeuré presque, entre en boitant. Il a les cheveux noirs, raides et mal peignés, et sa peau est si blanche qu'il ressemble à un spectre. Ses bras nus sont maigres, et il n'est plus la rock star que tous connaissaient. Il n'a plus le blush qui fonçait le hâle de ses joues, ni ses chaînes et ses bagues et ce mascara qui le rendaient si féminin et si sexy, ni cette bouche rose, presque rouge, et humide, qui chantait des paroles enivrantes. Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel n'existe plus. Le jeune homme est si maigre que ses épaules sont plus larges que ses hanches, et qu'il n'y a à la place de ses fesses qu'une cavité branlante de jeans trop large à cet endroit. Il s'avance, léger et chancelant, jusqu'à la "barre", espèce d'alcôve entourée de garde-fous en bois massif, et au milieu de laquelle trône un banc au siège rembourré, et un micro s'arquant de telle manière qu'il se place juste devant les lèvres de l'accusé une fois celui-ci installé. Bill se racle la gorge devant l'assemblée qui ne respire plus tellement, et son râle se répercute dans toute la salle accompagné d'un grésillement provenant des amplis reliés au microphone.

"Accusé, levez-vous" récite lamentablement le vieux juge, dont la voix trahit le manque de conviction.

Bill se lève, silencieux, et ses yeux se plante dans le mur en face de lui. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, détaché de ce monde qui le rejette et qu'il n'aime pas, et qu'il n'a jamais aimé. Cela ne le touche pas d'aller en prison, ou n'importe où ailleurs. Plus rien ne le touche, maintenant. Tout sera bientôt fini. L'avocat général annonce à voix haute les accusations portées contre Bill, mais Bill ne l'écoute pas. On l'accuse de complicité de meurtre et de non-assistance à personne en danger. Mais peu importe. A quoi bon ? Ces gens-là n'écoutent que ce qu'ils veulent entendre, et on a beau parler, il y a autour d'eux une barrière infranchissable de filtres sonores. Un homme est mort, et il faut bien que quelqu'un paye. Peu importe qui. Ils font entrer Tom, qui ne semble pas plus concerné que son frère. Ses dreadlocks sont emmêlées, détachées, pendantes sur ses épaules saillantes, ses lèvres sont déformées par une grimace d'absence, et lorsqu'on le place près de Bill sur le banc, il saisit la main de son frère et ne souffle mot. Ils serrent leurs doigts ensemble, ne se préoccupant plus des gens ou du monde autour. Ils pourront bien filmer, interroger, observer, interpréter, juger, ils ne verront jamais la réalité, la vérité. Parce qu'ils ne méritent pas de la voir. Le vieux juge, catholique de naissance et élevé par l'Eglise, observe d'un œil suspicieux les épaules des jumeaux qui se caressent dans un frottement de tissu presque inaudible, leurs mains qui se lient comme les maillons d'une même chaîne, leurs yeux qui observent le même point invisible pour les autres, et qu'eux seuls regardent et voient, ensemble. A quoi bon ? On les prend pour des monstres, sans comprendre, ou sans vouloir comprendre, que les seuls monstres ici, ce sont les doigts accusateurs des ignorants, les regards mauvais des hommes de lois, les pensées cyniques des jaloux. Il y a des monstres partout, mais la plupart 

sont trop hypocrites et d'un malin assez répugnant pour réussir à ne pas se faire voir comme tel. La justice se fit aux apparences. La justice est aveugle, c'est vrai.

"Wilhelm et Thomas Kaulitz, levez-vous."

Ils se lèvent d'un même mouvement, comme si leurs deux corps à présent ne faisaient plus qu'un, et que les entrailles saines et les mains ensanglantées de Tom appartiennent aussi à Bill, et que l'esprit infirme de Bill et que sa souffrance intenable et que son désespoir appartiennent aussi à Tom. Quelque part, au premier rang, dans la salle, près de leur avocat Maître Abwehr, est assise leur mère Simone, dont la main est serrée par celle de son mari Gordon. Son dos est droit, tendu, son visage est implacable, glacial, et seul son pied qui tremble contre les dalles, agité de convulsions nerveuses, trahit son trouble. Je ne saurais dire si elle a peur, ou mal, ou honte. Elle ne sait pas elle-même ce qu'elle ressent, là, en voyant ses deux fils uniques, jumeaux, se tenant la main, debout devant caméras, juge, avocat, jurés, devant ces centaines d'inconnus, accusés d'un crime irrémédiable. Elle ne sait pas non plus s'ils sont coupables, on de lui a pas donné la permission de leur parler depuis leur arrestation. A deux rangs derrière elle, sont assis Georg et Gustav, leurs visages dissimulés sous de grosses lunettes de soleil, un bonnet noir enfoncé sur le crâne du premier, dissimulant entièrement sa chevelure, une casquette de marque vissée sur la tête du second, ne laissant qu'apparaître dans sa nuque quelques mèches blondes, courtes et joliment bouclées. Sous leurs manteaux qu'ils sont soigneusement appliqués sur leurs genoux, leurs deux mains se tiennent aussi, fortement, brutalement, et les jointures de leurs doigts sont blanches à force de serrer. Dans leurs veines bouillonnent la colère, la rage, et leur frustration pourrit, dévore leur sang, mais ils sont assis là, soumis au silence pendant que la justice opère. Eux savent, et ils ne supportent pas de voir leurs amis ainsi. Trois paires de mains, ainsi, sont soudées, collées, serrées, liées, et elles sont comme trois mains jointes devant l'autel ; elles prient. Pour six personnes à la fois, elles prient, plaquées les unes contre les autres, celle de Bill contre celle de Tom, celle de Simone contre celle de Gordon, celle de Gustav contre celle de Georg, moites, inconsolables, pathétiques, cruelles, elles prient pour que tout cela s'arrête, que le rideau tombe. Mais la seule chose qui tombe, ce sont les âmes unies des jumeaux Kaulitz, qui n'ont déjà plus leur liberté.

"Il me semble," commence le juge lorsque l'avocat général a fini d'accuser Tom de meurtre prémédité avec non-respect des droits de l'Homme et torture suivie de mort, "que Maître Abwehr veut s'exprimer."

"Oui, votre Honneur, mais avant laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose" propose avec ingéniosité l'avocat, s'approchant sur un signe affirmatif du grand bureau derrière lequel siège le juge, un ordinateur portable sous le bras.

Il l'installe en diagonale, de façon à ce que les premiers rangs du public, les deux prévenus toujours debout main dans la main et le regard vide, et le juge, puissent voir ce qu'il fait. Après quelques manipulations, une page que Bill et Tom ne connaissent que trop apparaît sur l'écran. Bill ferme les yeux et son corps friable, maigre, manque de s'affaler sur le banc. Tom le soutient, entourant son frère de ses bras et lançant un regard neutre, poignant, à l'avocat et au juge.

"Votre Honneur, si je puis me permettre," demande Maître Abwehr d'une voix douce et manipulatrice, "je pense qu'il serait judicieux de faire sortir les jumeaux Kaulitz de la salle, le temps que je vous fasse découvrir ce site… pour le moins intéressant."

"Objection, votre Honneur !" glapit l'avocat général. "On ne fait pas sortir les accusés en pleine audience !"

"Objection rejetée" soupire le vieux juge, blasé aussi des querelles entre avocats. "Faîtes sortir messieurs Kaulitz."

Bill et Tom se font guidés vers la même porte par laquelle ils sont entrés, Tom soutenant tant bien que mal son frère, et le battant se referme sur eux dans un claquement sec qui résonne dans la salle. Maître Abwehr se racle la gorge et montre en détails les photographies pornographiques et pédophiles dont regorge le site, ne manquant pas de lire à haute de voix les titres des photographies et démontrant A+B que Bill Kaulitz, âgé à l'époque de six ans, s'est fait violé à plusieurs reprises par l'homme que son frère a apparemment assassiné, dix ans plus tard. Le juge et toute la salle retiennent leur souffle pendant toute l'explication de l'avocat, puis du public entier monte un brouhaha affolé, répugné, et on hurle partout de laisser sortir les Kaulitz, qu'ils sont innocents, et cette foule d'imbéciles au grand cœur s'émeut aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était récriée en entendant aux nouvelles l'arrestation pour meurtre des Kaulitz fils. On fait entrer Bill et Tom de nouveau, qui ne se sont pas lâchés et qui ne regardent pas plus qu'avant la foule ni même les jurés. Ils semblent complètement à part, comme s'ils avaient d'eux-mêmes répudier le monde avant d'être répudiés par lui. Simone ne peut retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, et Gustav pose avec compassion sa tempe sur l'épaule pointue de Georg, serrant plus fort encore ses doigts entre les siens.

"Messieurs Kaulitz, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?" se voit obligé de demander le juge, et toute la salle, d'un même mouvement, se tourne entièrement vers la petite alcôve qui renferment les deux frères.

"Eh bien" commence Tom d'une voix tout à fait calme, sereine presque, "je voudrais préciser que je suis seul coupable de cette histoire, et que mon frère n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre de… Bastian, ou Markus, peu importe."

"Non" le coupe Bill en se levant, enfonçant ses yeux dans ceux du juge si profondément que le vieil homme croit un instant qu'il va s'évanouir en plein tribunal. "Je suis aussi coupable que lui, voire plus. J'ai tué Bastian, Tom a essayé de m'en empêcher. Il essaye seulement de me protéger en disant que c'est lui qui l'a fait."

Il se tourne vers les jurés et son regard est si flamboyant, si transperçant, si brillant, si touchant et si désespéré que quelques uns des jurés sentent pitoyablement leurs yeux se noyer de larmes. Ils ont juste pitié de ces pauvres garçons, ils ne peuvent qu'avoir pitié. Et quand ils se disent que ce pauvre gamin s'est fait violé à six ans et qu'il s'est vengé dix ans plus tard, ils ressentent en eux ce petit frisson, ils se disent que lui, au moins, il a vécu, il a enduré des choses qu'eux n'endureront jamais, et ils ont pitié, ils vivent à leur tour par procuration. Mérite-t-il d'aller en prison ? Et Tom, son frère, qui essaye gentiment de protéger son frère, ne mérite-t-il pas la paix, la liberté ? D'accord, un homme est mort… Mais la société n'aime pas les pédophiles. Punir leurs assassins irait à l'encontre des principes de l'Allemagne, non ?

"Bill, arrête" s'écrit Tom en tirant Bill par l'épaule. "Je l'ai tué, moi ! C'est moi qui l'ais fait ! Ne le punissez pas à ma place, bordel, il a déjà trop souffert ! Ne touchez pas à Bill, putain. Ne le touchez pas."

Sa voix est foudroyante, glaciale, paniquée presque. Il agrippe son frère par le bras et le tire derrière lui, comme une lionne se placerait par instinct devant son petit pour le protéger. Les jurés sont impressionnés, le public aussi, et Simone broie la main de son mari dans la sienne. Elle ne reconnaît plus ses fils, elle ne reconnaît plus Bill, ni Tom, elle ne parvient pas à se dire que… que c'était bien Bill sur ces photos. Non, c'est impossible. Ça n'a pas pu arriver sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il règne dans cette salle une ambiance indescriptible. Chacun ne sait que dire, que penser, que faire. Et tout n'est que brouillard, que règlements de compte, que souvenirs d'anciennes monstruosités qui remontent à la surface à travers de nouvelles.

"Votre Honneur, ils veulent apparemment tous les deux payer !" se moque ignoblement l'avocat général, levant les yeux au ciel. "Le parquet réclame la peine maximale : douze ans d'emprisonnement, dont sept années incompressibles."

"NON, LAISSEZ BILL, IL N'A RIEN A VOIR LA-DEDANS !" hurle Tom, féroce. "J'irai, moi, j'irai ! Pas lui."

"Putain, Tom, lâche-moi !" dit Bill en serrant le poignet de son frère. "Pitié, pitié, laissez-le. Je les ferai, vos douze ans de prison, je les ferai, mais laissez-le, s'il vous plaît, pitié."

Sa voix est douce et brisée. Les jurées se reculent dans leurs sièges, apeurés. Ils n'ont plus pitié, ils sont dérangés. Ces deux petits êtres maigres et pâles, ces deux musiciens aux allures d'épouvantail et de fille, ils sont dérangés. Ils ne sont pas normaux. Et les gens différents, ils en ont peur, ils n'en ont pas pitié. Tel est le raisonnement des honnêtes gens qui, le soir, louent des pornos en cachette ou rêvent de leur voisin à poil alors qu'ils ont une femme dans leur lit et deux enfants dans la chambre à côté. Ils sont tous là, avec leurs sales figures, leurs sales mains, leur sale anonymat, mais ils sont bien là, et c'est eux qui décident. Alors évidement.

"Calmez-vous" ordonne le juge avec le peu d'ego qui lui reste, puis il saisit son marteau en bois, profitant encore de son petit pouvoir, et frappe sur le socle dans un toc sonore. "Jurés, délibérez. L'audience est suspendue pour trente minutes."

Bill et Tom sont évacués, Simone, Gordon, Gustav et Georg essayant de les intercepter, de leur parler, mais la foule entière s'est précipitée vers eux comme des fauves sur des esclaves dans une arène, on les trimbale, on les ballote, mais peu importe – pourvu que tout ça se finisse. Ils s'agrippent l'un à l'autre, et rien d'autre ne compte. Qu'on ne leur fasse plus de mal. Ils ont déjà trop souffert. Trente minutes passent, on les fait revenir, on fait taire de nouveau la foule debout, qui attend, Simone range ses mouchoirs inondés de larmes, Gustav et Georg se saisissent les mains d'un même mouvement désespéré, et on attend tous. Silence de plomb. Comme une arme qu'on charge.

"Accusés, levez-vous."

Comme une arme qu'on tend devant soi pour viser.

"Wilhelm Kaulitz : coupable. Thomas Kaulitz : coupable."

Comme une arme avec laquelle on tire, sans se préoccuper des victimes, à l'aveuglette, au hasard, puisqu'il faut bien tirer. Puisqu'on doit bien tirer quelque part, sur quelqu'un. Puisqu'il n'existe plus de justice ni d'innocents, puisque mieux vaut deux qu'un seul, puisqu'au moins ils seront ensemble. Seuls. Mis à part, séquestrés, emprisonnés. Comme des monstres.

**E N D E**


End file.
